


Beautiful Lie.

by saintlourants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlourants/pseuds/saintlourants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IB:</p>
<p>@WORLDLWT: AU where Louis dies and meets death a beautiful boy with green eyes dressed in black from head to toe </p>
<p>"You're too beautiful to be death." </p>
<p>Thank you, the story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Lie.

Its a weird feeling you know? Falling with no clue of where you're going to land. Although, despite the popular belief, his falling was not something he feared. For the boy did not fear death or anything like that. He feared the beauty of love, the beauty of the dark. 

He looked around at the beeping monitors and the scattered family, or whoever wanted to show up. He never was the one for family or for others, he strayed from others for most of his life. Even until now. He wished again and again to meet the light, though this light never seemed to peer through. Weakly, he reached for the yellow portfolio with "Louis Tomlinson" scribbled in black ink. Taking the folder into his small hands, he traced along the edges as every shaky breath got sharper and sharper. "Im too young for this" runs throughout his head, the only thing currently driving him insane. He thinks back to his years, the wrongs, the rights. Although, one seems to strongly outweigh the other but he chooses to ignore it. As the visitors exit his mind aimlessly wanders until he is drifting into a lonely slumber, something he is very familiar with. 

"Sir?" "Mr. Tomlinson please wake up" "Sir??"  
Lazily, Louis sat up against the cold plastic of the hospital bed and was at once again, becoming familiar of his surroundings. As he rubbed his eyes he mumbled about being woken up at the time, noticing it was 2 in the morning. Once he was ready, his eyes slowly drifted open and were comforted by the dimly lit room. His eyes drifted around the room, searching for the deep voice who had so rudely, but oddly politely had woken him up. His eyes set to the corner of the room in a chair by the window, a tall figure in all black with a beautiful coat. "Who the fuck are you?" he blurted out, still a bit sheepish and annoyed. "Lets not start this off on a bad foot Mr. Tomlinson, I would like to play nice for once." The man approached Louis bedside within a few strides as he was quite tall. Slowly but firmly, he reached his hand out to Louis who was still staring at him like he wanted to bash his head in. "Can you tell me who the hell you are first?!", Louis snaps.  
"Now now Mr. Tomlinson, i suggest you rethink that tone with me, no need to be afraid, remember that." The man, with his hand still extended was now beginning to grow agitated with Louis, but he cant complain, he knew how this would all play out. "Take my hand, then I'll explain to you, just who I am." Louis slowly reached out for the mans hand, realizing in the process how large the mans hands were in comparison to his own. His hand felt comforting, off, especially for a man with no name dressed in all black. Louis gently sat up and jumped from the bed that was a tad bit higher than he would have pleased. Only then did he realize the true height of this man. He could see his outline, tall slender, with very defined features. "There. I took your fucking hand or whatever can you please tell me who you are now??!" Louis remarks, once again still agitated but now with a hint of curiosity. The man laughed and took louis hand once again, leading him towards the large window in the room. Louis grip slowly begins to tighten as they approach the window, the window that has somehow been opened. " Mr. Tomlinson, I know a lot about you, its time for you to know yourself a little bit more, your fears and all, the ones you mask behind the image of your status, social status. " The mans grip tightens and suddenly the two are out, a leap from the window into the black sky of the night. When Louis comes to, he recognizes where the man has taken him, a cafe. The one he worked at as a teenager. Strange. " Mr. Tomlinson, I don't normally do this, but will you join me?" The man asks in a sort of, shaky voice. Louis nods and the two take a seat, only then does louis realize one thing, light, he might be able to see this man. They walked to the farthest table in the cafe against a brick wall littered with pictures and paintings. Louis takes a closer look at the photos when seated and only then does he realize, they're photos of him. He quickly turns to the man, only to realize the man has removed his coat and glasses, revealing his face. Louis eyes widen as his blue eyes meet the mans beautiful green eyes filled with stories to tell and knowledge to share.  
Louis immidently retreats his hands into the sleeves of his sweater, a nervous habit he hasn't partaken in for quite a few years. His hands settle in his lap as he chews on his lip to find a way to assure him he's alive. "Mr. Tomlinson, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Harry. Im the angel of death." He speaks with a tone unfamiliar to Louis, as if.. he's trying to help him in some twisted way. Louis eyes flick up to the mans and he is taken back at the true color of them. His eyes drift down to his lips as he watches him speak aimlessly wondering what they would feel like against his own. "Call me Louis. Just Louis." he states nervously stumbling over his own words. "Angel of death? How could that be? You?" he continues to stumble. "Yes, is there a problem?" he asks, raising an eyebrow and narrowing his eyes to stare straight into louis'. "Well.. its just, you seem to be.. very, beautiful. Too beautiful to be something as seemingly morbid as... well, death." Louis mumbles while holding the eye contact between him and harry, the hairs raised on the back of his neck and the feeling of his lips stinging at the want for this mans lips to ease the feelings of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare, more chapters to come.


End file.
